


nothing compares to you

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Play, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Horny Thy Name is Park Jinyoung, Rule 63, Useless Lesbians, as in there's only top of the hole touching uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Over the years, Jinyoung has learned to roll with whatever their stylists throw at them, but this time, it might be a tad difficult for her to do so.(in which Jinyoung reacts to Mark's teaser outfit in an unusual manner)
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	nothing compares to you

**Author's Note:**

> this happened because  
> a) [mark's teaser outfit](https://twitter.com/anendearinglump/status/1326588791738560516?s=20)  
> b) i was left unsupervised with my thoughts  
> c) divya is a horrible enabler
> 
> title from [monsta x's nobody else](https://youtu.be/z3a8k-yh4QI), seriously listen to the entire album it's amazing
> 
> shoutout to spirit for looking this over ~ <3

Is it too early to be horny?

Squinting at the bleak afternoon sunshine creeping in through the Venetian blinds, the people wielding props milling about here and there, camera shutter going off every few minutes and Jinyoung surmises that not only is it too early to be horny, but too inopportune as well.

Biological impulses aren’t subject to the will of man. They are like whimsical mistresses, who come and go as they please. It just so happens that Jinyoung possesses the libido that is particularly finicky and likes to make her life difficult (than it already is) and the external cause that contributes to her misery in this context is lying in the middle of the room.

Whenever the stylists confirm themselves for a comeback, all of them breathe a little easier. Coming into the industry, Jinyoung had initially never given much thought to that, but an important lesson was learned over the years with Girls Girls Girls and Stop Stop It. Now, they are all as active as Bambam in the creative process, taking a keen interest in the accessories and fabrics, discussing at length the styles and outfits to make sure she doesn't, to quote Yugyeom, look like a "hyperactive monkey on drugs" unquote, an unflattering summation of her A era styling.

Finding out the team of stylists was the same as the one that did the outfits for Lullaby is a discovery that pleases Jinyoung very much. They’re exceptionally good but secretive about the entire process, forbidding the members from discussing them with each other because they wanted the final reveal to be a surprise. Like the previous outfits, which were a lovely and enchanting surprise, this one is _absolutely fucking not._

The pixie bob isn’t even the worst of it, no. It’s not even the tight jeans speckled with foam bits. Independently, the items look questionable, as they always do before they end up on Mark’s body. She has a knack for making anything and everything look good, a fact that has earned many endorsements from fashion brands whose articles of clothing don’t make sense to the average eye.

God, that the fucking top, the wispy mesh-like monstrosity that looks like it’s been fashioned out of Silly String, which is currently draped over her svelte form like it was made to be worn by her. 

What adds the fucking cherry on top is the fact that she is wholly naked underneath. No protective skin colored sheaths, no crop tops, nothing. _Au natural._

It was like Hyewon noona had delved into the depths of Jinyoung’s depraved mind and somehow dug out the exact combination of things that would inflict havoc upon her sensibilities. Hyewon noona had, unassisted, surpassed the stylists of the Cursed Hair Era and Jinyoung had learned not to fuck with her after she had tricked her into that see through black top during Lullaby era that had broken the views counter on all her fancams. 

The birds were very horny. 

The throbbing in her lower half reminds her _so is she._

She shifts, leg bumping into Jaebeom, who's seated next to her. Styled up like someone’s goth girlfriend, she is utterly unaffected by Mark’s appearance, idly toying with her earring as she observes the proceedings with a bored expression. It is so unfair. Jinyoung wants to kick her.

The nudity wasn't even the absolute kicker; it was those fucking pasties. Not because the staff’s wary of Mark flashing nip to the whole world, but because of the metal embedded in them that the world is not supposed to see. 

_‘Teasing hints of frontal nudity is okay, but we draw the line at boob jewelry.’_

If Jinyoung wasn’t so focused on not getting the seat of her expensively tailored pants wet because her cunt cannot behave, she would definitely be snickering at her witty inner monologue. However, there is nothing mildly amusing about getting mightily turned on in the middle of work with your girlfriend within physical reach and you being unable to do anything about it because _closeted professionalism._

It’s absolutely ridiculous, she thinks, subtly shifting so that her coochie does not drool all over her underwear. Nobody likes a wet patch in their undies, it’s disgusting. Jiggling her foot and ignoring the questioning look Jaebeom sends her way, Jinyoung prays for it to be over soon before she permanently stains something.

“Park Jinyoung-sshi,” Hyewon noona, the demon summons her. “It’s time for the group shots. And then there’s those solo shots with the extra outfits that didn’t make the initial cut.”

Jinyoung tries not to groan.

_Oh this was far from over._

\---

Nearly soiling a perfectly good pair of underwear and pants that cost more than what some made in half a year was not one of Park Jinyoung’s proudest moments, but nearly braining your girlfriend’s head on the front door in a quest to get her into bed is second closest.

“Jinyoungie - uhn - what are you doing,” asks Mark through gasps and giggles as she allows herself to be manhandled and led to the bedroom, clutching the crown of her head to protect it from running into any more doorknobs.

‘Trying not to flip my shit before we get to the bedroom,’ thinks Jinyoung as she drags them across Mark’s spacious apartment. Thank god for independent living spaces because if they were still at the dorm she would have murdered someone in her homicidal lust-fueled rage.

“Nothing, just get inside.”

“We are inside,” Mark tells her.

“Not the inside I wanna be,” mutters Jinyoung.

Mark giggles, a short and surprised sound.

“What’s got you so worked up? Are you in heat or something - ”

But Jinyoung’s not listening, taking in the pretty nape of her girlfriend’s slender neck under the light of the bedroom, curling her fingers around it, pressing into the skin. The pixie cut leaves the knobs on the base of her neck exposed and Jinyoung presses her mouth to one, the heat that’s been buzzing under her skin since the afternoon coming to a slow grinding halt as she reacquaints herself with them.

Mark shudders, going still. 

Jinyoung spends some time there, lapping at the skin, tracing the knobs with her tongue. Her other arm wraps securely around Mark’s slender waist, pulling her tight against her front. As much as she wants to leave a mark, she can’t. 

Mark’s hands come up, one gripping Jinyoung’s arm as the other grips the bed post for support. Mark’s tummy is warm against the inside of Jinyoung’s wrist and the palm of her hand. The bare patch of skin reminds Jinyoung what she’s here for and she - reluctantly - pulls away to focus on her initial objective.

“Baby?” Mark asks. The older girl turns, and Jinyoung’s eyes are once again drawn to her front.

Jinyoung cannot figure out what it is. She’s seen Mark naked more times that she can count, has been inside her in some way or form and has probably explored every lovely and tantalizing crevice at one point or the other, but there's something about the teasing flashes of glitter dusted skin through the gaps in the top that get her going.

“Strip.”

A questioning eyebrow is given in response to her order, but Mark obeys. She steps carefully out of the shoes and shimmies gracefully out of the pants. Her delicate French manicured fingers go for the top but Jinyoung stills her hand. Mark’s other eyebrow goes up, finally catching up.

It’s nothing that she hasn’t seen before. But something about Mark draped in this rope-y top, the pasties still on, the bottom strings dangling over her pink lace underwear and tickling her pale thighs, is making the heat under her skin unbearable. If she doesn’t get her fingers _oninunderoveraround_ this girl this second -

Mark lands on the bed with an _oof,_ Jinyoung crawling between her legs soon after, pushing them up so they’re bent at the knees and Jinyoung has a direct eye-line to Mark’s pussy, which has thus far been responding to the current scenario. 

This wet patch, thought Jinyoung, raking her gaze over it, was absolutely not disgusting. Jinyoung cupped Mark’s ass and raised her hips so she could seal her mouth over it, enjoying the little squeak Mark let out.

Usually, there’s foreplay. 

Usually, Jinyoung stretches Mark out on the bed and plays with her gently and slowly until she’s putty and sopping wet in her hands but sometimes - like right now - Jinyoung’s not in the mood to take it slow. 

She had passed slow a while ago, when she was ushering Mark into the car without letting her change out of the outfit, both of them sitting in charged silence as Mark sat entirely naked under the flimsy fit, Jinyoung’s fingers digging into the grooves of the steering wheel to anchor herself so she didn’t accidentally drive them both into a pole.

So she plays dirty.

Pulling one of her hands away from Mark’s pert ass, she licks her hand up and down, making sure to cover the fingers generously in saliva. It’s gross, it’s animalistic and lube would probably be better but Jinyoung cannot even imagine tearing herself away from Mark at this moment. Plus, the wide-eyed look Mark’s giving her makes it all the more better. 

With her left hand and Mark’s assistance, they manage to get her underwear off. The enthusiastic kick that sends her panties flying gives Jinyoung the confirmation she needs that Mark is a hundred percent on board with whatever lust demon has taken possession of her.

Mark’s thighs are warm and firm. Jinyoung presses her face against the curve where the pelvis and inner thigh meet, breathing in the scent (Burberry and sweat) and her other, saliva slick hand ends up between Mark’s legs, palm rubbing up and down until her fingers end up between her ass.

Mark arches her back with a surprised exclamation that’s part sound part some sort of word. Jinyoung’s a bit of a dirty girl, she enjoys a bit of anal (giving and receiving) and her previous (read: two) partners weren’t so enthused about it, ascribing to the age-old notions of it being unsanitary and something that ‘girls without character’ did but Jinyoung struck gold with Mark, as she was one of those who enjoyed getting her asshole played with.

Jinyoung mouths at the expanse of inner thigh under her mouth, nipping and sucking at the supple flesh as she rubs the rim, enjoying the little exclamations of pleasure coming from Mark’s mouth, the way she’s twisting underneath Jinyoung.

Hot under the collar and throat dry, she seals her mouth over Mark’s pussy. The sound she lets out when her lips come into contact with the hot wetness is not human, but she’s a lesbian with her face in her girlfriend’s beautiful pussy, so she is allowed a pass for that, _okay?_

Time slows as Jinyoung works Mark over. At some point she becomes aware of the pressure on the top of her head; Mark’s fingers pulling and tugging on her hair, sending little zings of pleasure through her scalp. Mark's legs are thrown over Jinyoung’s shoulders, the backs of her calves pressed up tight into her shoulder blades as she arched her back whenever Jinyoung sucked too hard or licked too slow.

_“Baby - what - are, oh.”_

Mark tries to articulate but fails. Jinyoung cannot even hope to be articulate in her current predicament.

Also, it’s rude to talk with your mouth full.

The top slides further and further up Mark’s body as she writhes and squirms under the combined ministrations of Jinyoung’s tongue and fingers and Jinyoung’s eyes go wide when she realizes the pasties are still on.

_Of course,_ a scathing voice in her head sounds. _You didn’t think she’d walk around with her nip-nops out for the world to see, did you?_

Head spinning a little, face burning and throat parched as fuck, Jinyoung straightens. Mark’s Adam apple, shiny with sweat, bobs up and down as she swallows. Jinyoung stares at it with her mouth open. “Babe what -”

Mark’s sentence is cut short as Jinyoung takes off her hoodie and bra. The underwire and straps were digging into her skin. Jinyoung shucks it off none too gently, hissing as one of the clasps gets tangled in her hair and rips out some strands as she untangles it, letting out a sigh of relief as her boobs get to breathe for the first time that day.

“Wow,” is all Mark has to say and it’s a good thing neither of them are very talkative during sex because, _boobs._

Jinyoung doesn’t answer, as she is too focused on taking Mark in, eyes hungry as they rake over the flesh visible through the Silly String top. There’s beads interwoven into the strands, she notices. She fingers them, the fake nails another stylist unnie had put on her for the shoot making nearly inaudible clicking sounds as they came into contact with them.

The plastic trailing over the skin makes Mark break out into goosebumps. The tip digging under one of the pasties makes her yelp as the adhesive pulls on the sensitive skin of her areola. Jinyoung would be gentler, really, but if she doesn’t get one of these into her mouth, stat, she’s going to do something she’s going to regret - like piss over her girlfriend or something.

It’s happened before.

“Wait,” interrupts Mark, getting up on her elbows to aid with the removal of the pasty but Jinyoung’s patience has given out. Leaning down, she grabs a hold of the silicone with her teeth and peels it off like an animal.

It comes free with a little sticky sound and Mark’s yelp. Jinyoung turns her head and spits it aside. “Sorry,” she says, not feeling sorry at all.

Mark smacks the nearest part of Jinyoung in retaliation, which just so happens to her stomach. “Asshole.”

Jinyoung’s hand ends up in Mark’s cleft again, “Yes it is,” Jinyoung quips, pressing up against it. Mark’s irritated scoff melts into a half-choked sound of pleasure. God, how I love this nasty little girl, thinks Jinyoung, leaning down to go for the other pasty, which comes off with as much fanfare as the other win, and earns her a pinch to the shoulder.

When Mark had gotten these nipple piercings, Jinyoung had been out there filming for She is Psychometric. In that long chunk of time, the nipples had healed up nicely and Mark had switched out multiple piercings. In that ridiculously enormous chunk of time, Mark had driven her insane by occasionally sending her a picture or two, boob artfully cupped in her fingers or framed delicately by the demi bras. The near-misses where Kwon and Yeeun had nearly gotten an eyeful of them over Jinyoung’s shoulder were too embarrassing to mention to anyone. 

Silver balls for casual everyday. Rings for when Mark felt bored with those. Nipple shields for when randomly wanted to surprise (re: murder) Jinyoung.

The little gold hearts with the devil horns and tail encircling her girlfriend’s nipples are a sight to behold. Lucky, Jinyoung is so lucky for a kinky Virgo gf.

The adhesive’s taste mixed with the metal kind of messes with her, but Jinyoung soldiers on, pinning Mark’s arms in place by her sides. Her girlfriend’s boobs are nice and rightly sized for Jinyoung’s big mouth and sucks on the swell of the underboob, tonguing at the salty taste there. 

As she switches back and forth, the rope-like fabric rubs against the slick nipples, making Mark keen at the friction. Jinyoung tightens her grip (there’s going to be bruises in the crook of Mark’s elbows tomorrow) and continues, grinding their hips together. Jinyoung’s wet in her underwear and sweats, and the wet heat of Mark’s cunt is felt even through the layers. The fabric rubbing up and down Mark’s sensitive clit is making her toes curl against the small of Jinyoung’s naked back.

Her fingers tenderly thumb at the places where she’d dug in before releasing Mark’s bony elbows, hands making her way up do what she’d wanted to do most since Mark had walked on to set wearing the stupid thing. Her fingers curl and twist, ready to pull - 

“Baby,” Mark’s voice is suddenly sharp. Her hands grab Jinyoung’s wrists. “ Stop - we can’t do that.”

Jinyoung’s wrists twitch, tugging. Mark holds on tighter, sitting up in order to get a better grip. “Hyewon noona might’ve bought it when I put the blame for the pink shirt on Coco, but the team did not, believe me - ” Jinyoung snorts. 

That pink silk shirt had rightfully gotten what it deserved (the shirt would disagree, if it could) and Jinyoung would honestly blame Mark for that one. She had been perfectly unbothered by the shirt until she’d seen Mark standing around in the dressing room in her undergarments, shirt unbuttoned, silk draped over her body like it would slide off her shoulders any second. Jinyoung had moved and there had been a sound - and the rest they say, is history.

Jinyoung tugs. The fabric gives away a little. Mark’s uterus does a horny little flip. As much as she’d like for Jinyoung's inner cavewoman to manifest, they could not afford to pay for it. Jaebeom would kill them before Hyewon could. “Yes it is.”

Mark’s other excuse for why they should not be tearing something their stylist worked so hard to make - that Jinyoung claimed had some sort of vendetta against her - does not even get a chance to formulate because that’s when Jinyoung distracts her with a kiss and Mark melts, realizing it's her first kiss of the day.

“You didn’t even kiss me this morning,” Mark complains to Jinyoung between kisses. Jinyoung makes a cooing noise as she allows Mark to pull her in by the nape of her neck. Some of Jinyoung’s hair escapes the topknot and gets in the way and they spend a few giggly seconds getting her hair out of the way before sealing their mouths together again.

“Mmmm,” says Jinyoung against Mark's swollen mouth, as she pulls her close. “You’re wet.”

Mark cups Jinyoung through her sweats. “Could say the same for you.”

And Mark should have known, really. Jinyoung’s a multitasker at her best, but she’s prone to tunnel vision in the bedroom sometimes. What Jinyoung wants, Jinyoung gets.

The loud ripping sound fills the room so suddenly and it’s _so loud, so sharp,_ that Mark actually jumps back with a shout, heart hammering in her chest. The beads scatter across the floor, the clattering sound filling up the room as they skittered away gleefully into the various corners of her room, where they would reside forever because Mark barely ever cleaned that thoroughly. 

“You say that, but,” Jinyoung’s fingers dip into her folds and slide out, coated generously in pussy juice. She has the audacity to wiggle them before shoving them in her mouth seductively. "Mmmm, delicious."

Another horny flip. 

Okay so Jinyoung might not be the only weirdo in this room.

Mark groans, pushing her hand into her newly cut hair, trying to calm the beat of her heart, closing her legs in an attempt to calm the fire in her belly. “We’re going to die a slow and painful death. Jaebeom is never going to stop bitching us out. Hyewoon noona is going to rip us apart like you did that top and that shirt - ”

Jinyoung pushes Mark’s legs apart as she continues her monologue about their gruesome future demise at the hands of leader and staff. She kisses her way up, starting from Mark’s cute little belly button, to her adorned nipples, her clavicles that still carried hints of Burberry, to her chin and finally reaches her mouth, saying, “Worth it, I say,” before claiming it in a deep searing kiss.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> you can find me on twt under @anendearinglump ~
> 
> p.s. [these](https://www.bodycandy.com/products/14-gauge-5-8-rose-gold-tone-devil-heart-valentine-nipple-shield-set) are the nipple shields mark's wearing here


End file.
